


Behind the Screen

by Sapphiria



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Characters aren't like their anime counterparts, Charizard isn't a dick, Child Actors, Drabble Collection, Dub hating, Gen, Giovanni is Ash's father (Real life version), HEADCANONS AHEAD!, Mostly crack... I guess, Parental Jessie and James, Righting so many wrongs, Serena is Ash's half sister, The writers are on drugs, They aren't happy about the kiss, They love their twerp actor family, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, blame the writers, cute moments, fluff abound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphiria/pseuds/Sapphiria
Summary: The League has made an official show to try and educate/entertain the children of the world about training Pokemon. That show just happens to be what we know as the Pokemon Anime!A series of drabbles made about the behind the scenes moments of the anime.





	1. Wait... What?

**Author's Note:**

> I must thank the amazing people in my discord for helping me with this, they are amazing! I love them so much. 
> 
> The discord is for Endeavor hating but we have random channels so come join us!
> 
> https://discord.gg/Gjxf9db
> 
> Seriously, they rule!
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!  
> ~ Sapphiria

When Ash was told he had successfully obtained the main role of a League official television series, he had felt like he had landed on the moon. The requirements weren't too much, he needed to have a trained Pikachu and that was about it. Considering his father, Giovanni, was the Viridian City Gym Leader, it gave him a gigantic boost compared to the others who applied for the role. However, it didn't take long for him to realise that what seemed like a gift was actually a curse. 

As soon as he received the script, he should have tossed it into the bin because O' Holy Arceus was it a disaster. Sure, all new trainers were slightly... idiotic when they started out but none of them were anywhere near the stupidity of his character. It was as if the kid had never even heard of a Pokemon before in his life! This character was a disgrace to trainers - especially newbies across the planet - and thus a disgrace to him. Sure, Ash had only entered the league himself due to the fact his father had a job there - he just really loved being around Pokemon and still had no idea what he wanted to do in life just yet - but even he knew never to try and catch a Pokemon with a pyjama top! Heck, he even knew that Beedrill were deadly enough to KILL in a pack if angered and no net would save the provoker but nope! It was as if the writers were on drugs or something...

Still, being the young independent man he was, he took up the job. Sadly, that meant Misty had to comfort him when he broke into tears over the scene in the Pewter Gym against Brock's Onix. Of course, sprinklers did nothing to an Onix - they had to repeat the scene multiple times due to Onix enjoying himself from the shower - but the rock snake had to act as if it was agonising. That plus the obserdly hard hitting backstory the writers had given to Brock brought the poor boy to sobbing. Misty, who was pissed off herself due to her outfit and character's attitude, was close to calling the whole thing quits for the day since it was obvious her co-worker couldn't cope with the situation they had been placed in.

"CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S UPSET?!" She yelled, finally letting her temper get the better of her. "WE'VE FILMED TWO EPISODES TODAY, GIVE US A BREAK!!"

"Sorry, ma'am," One of the camera cew replied. "The boss wants us to finish this episode up today or else..."

"How much longer do we have left?" Brock asked, walking over with Onix by his side, Pikachu was snuggling into his trainer's cheek for comfort and reassurance. "It can't be that long."

"Nope!" The assistant director answered. "Just need to finish up the battle, throw the match, reveal the creepy dude as Brock's father..." A loud 'HEY!' rung from the darker areas of the studio. "And casually hand over a Gym Badge before setting the three of you up as a trio. Not much longer to go..."

Three sets of eyes blinked up at him. "Wait... what?"

"Yeah! The rematch ends with the main forfeiting, and then the Gym Leader gives the badge to the main for his kindness and on how deserving he was..." The man scratched his head as he flicked through the script. "At least that's what it says here." 

A small, brief moment of time passed before everyone settled on their reactions. Misty screamed and left, shouting "NOPE!" multiple times as she did so. Brock turned to Onix and asked his Pokemon if he could bash his head on Onix's rock. Ash shared a look with Pikachu and the two just fake fainted where they were standing. 

Yeah, the writers were on drugs, lots of them. 


	2. No Way am I Kissing my Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena's had enough of the stupid ship that has been formed around her character and her brother's. Sadly, the writers have... other ideas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks to my Discord! You guys are the best! X3

"No way, nuh uh, I am NOT doing that!" Serena flicked through the script of the final XY episode one last time before slamming it on the desk in front of her. "There is no way I am kissing my brother!" 

Despite the fanbase's assumption that the real life Ash and Serena were actually dating, the two actors were biologically related on their mother's side. Serena's father had died shortly after she was born in a car accident leaving her mother Diane to raise her child alone. For some reason, Diane had met Giovanni months later, the two had fallen in love and, by the time she was one and a half, Serena had a stepfather and a baby half brother. 

Already being Kalos Queen helped her get the role of main girl for the Kalos Saga - her mother was a five time winner and thus had the title of Kalos Empress - since she was basically reliving her journey to the top with a slightly different path. And by slightly different, it meant she just hadn't been standing around as eye candy for any older males watching the show for children until 50 EPISODES IN!!! 

If that wasn't bad enough, her character had a crush on the main, meaning she had to fake a crush on her baby brother - Serena loved to tease him with that - which she found revolting. It only became worse when she realised the show's fans had begun to ship the two characters together... and their real life counterparts. It made her shiver just thinking about it. 

And now, after over 100 episodes of the constant urge to vomit thanks to the writers, she was being told she had to KISS her brother because the script said so. When she had first found out about the scene, she had rushed to find Ash - who was screaming into the void by the looks of it when she found him - to get his reaction. Their father wasn't happy either, he was furious in fact. He had threatened pulling the family from the show. Considering that trailers for the Alola saga had already began circulating - all of them showing Ash in them - it would be a living nightmare to find someone who looked exactly like him to replace him at such a short notice. 

"Look, the staff know about this and the camera crew have agreed to just film your feet," The assistant director replied, sweating buckets after being lectured by both Serena and her father previously about the scenario. "With acting, we can just make it look like you might have kissed, I dunno. But just... do what you want but don't mess up the foot shot."

In the end, Serena ruffled her brother's hair through the cap. Even the camera crew agreed the foot slide from the pressure of her hand on his head made it more convincing. She was just glad that Clemont, Bonnie and Pikachu were such great co-workers. There was no way she was ever kissing her brother, but getting the time to annoy him? 

Serena loved doing that more than anything, it was her job to do so, after all. 


End file.
